


Welcome

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Murder Babies AU [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Sweetness, M/M, murder daddies, original characters in the form of my murder babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at how Will and Hannibal dealt with attempting to get the nurseries ready for each of their kids, and the excitement over completing their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andrius

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my fill for this week's MurderHusbandNetwork prompt, "family". I saw the chance for my murder babies and I ran with it. Basically, because I love them, and felt like writing something fluffy for myself XD

“Hannibal just let me see the receipt for this thing.” Will was standing towards the large window in the nursery, hands on his hips as his husband gave him a charming, almost sheepish smile, and knelt to begin opening the box containing the crib he had ordered. The writing wasn’t in English, nor did the packaging look like something mass produced and found at a store.

Basically, it wasn’t the crib Will had _thought_ they agreed on.

“The money does not matter,” Hannibal said, cracking the box open, “It is all worth it.”

“I’m not saying it’s not, but- oh god, is that hand made?” Hannibal grinned- he had started doing that more often, Will noticed. Especially when they started decorating the nursery.

“Hand made from the finest wood, from a very talented man in Italy.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Will reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose, then waved his hand. “Okay, fine, whatever. So long as it’s stable and safe, that’s all that matters.” Hannibal acknowledged him with a slight nod, continuing to remove the pieces to begin assembling the crib. Will glanced at it as he turned back to the wall that he had taped off, picking up his paint brush from where it rested on the paint can, and stood on the drop cloth as he finished up the last bit. Hannibal had wanted to have a professional paint the walls, but Will had convinced him otherwise.

And he was glad he did. There was something overly pleasing about doing it himself. Plus, he thought he had done a damn good job. Three of the four walls were a lovely blue, with the final wall where the window was situated being green. He’d come back into the room tomorrow and hang up the shelves he had, start setting up the room to _actually look like a nursery_.

“How much longer?” Will asked as he set the paint brush down again, stepping back to look at his work. He was grinning, because he didn’t need to ask- he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it.

He heard Hannibal getting up, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around his waist, settling happily against him. “Ten weeks, exactly.”

“If he arrives on time. Which, if he’s anything like his father,” Will reached down, gripped one of Hannibal’s hands that rested on his own belly, “he will.”

Hannibal chuckled, kissed Will’s neck. “You will find he will be like you too, beloved. Family is not blood, but something that we create.” He hugged Will tighter, and the younger man relaxed into his hold, hoping that Hannibal was right. Hoping, as well, that he wouldn’t royally screw this up. He’d been terrified, the first time Hannibal had so casually brought up the idea of a child. He nearly choked on his dinner, hadn’t had words to express his terror.

He closed his eyes, inhaled as Hannibal separated from him, moved back to the crib he was set on assembling. Will knew the man wouldn’t do anything else until it was done. He exhaled, against the smell of drying paint, slit his eyes open to look out the window, seeing the large expanse of land behind the house that was theirs, where he walked with the dogs, where Will could go to escape the entire world and find a sliver of isolation, like he had once had in Wold Trap.

He wondered if the boy would go with him, one day. If he’d understand the way the silence lay as a cool heaviness when the world made him feverish, if he’d enjoy the smell of the wind and the way it ruffled through his hair. He wondered if he’d smile at Will, if he’d hold his hand and think the world of him.

Will wondered if the child would love him, one day.

Will was brought back to himself, from himself, with the sound of Hannibal shifting, still assembling. He tried to put everything out of his mind, set to cleaning up. He was still rolling up the drop cloth when he noticed Hannibal making exceptional progress on the crib.

“You’ll need furniture to match it,” Will teased, and Hannibal looked at him, for a moment, then looked away. His eyes were guilty, and Will groaned. “Oh god Hannibal _you didn’t_.”

“There is a dresser on it’s way, and a matching desk. It will serve lovely as a table until our son is old enough to use it properly.” Hannibal gave Will a shallow shrug, and the younger man groaned, shaking his head.

“You know, not everything has to be expensive. I found a great crib, we could’ve found a dresser- hell, we could have made a desk. Or, I could have.” Will stood up, holding his supplies, and Hannibal said nothing. He walked around him, slipping out of the room and heading downstairs, out to the garage to drop the supplies off in a messy heap.

He got away with it because there was nothing of interest in the garage for Hannibal.

He made his way back inside, giving a quick pat to the few dogs that had been disturbed by his wondering around. He checked his watch, figured he should get them dinner, and headed towards the kitchen. He was going to cross the room, to the closet in the back, small storage next to the actual pantry to get the food, when he noticed a few things scattered on the counter. Hannibal’s keys, his cell phone-

And the print out of the latest ultrasound.

Will flicked his eyes over it, hadn’t even realized he’d stopped moving. He reached out, snatched it up, looked at the shapes that formed the growing child, safe inside the belly of the surrogate Hannibal had so carefully chosen. Will flipped it over, examined the writing on the back in Hannibal’s almost disturbingly pristine hand writing, the date and then, below-

_Andrius_.

Will exhaled, hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. The child was a boy, the boy had a name, and he- Andrius- would be there, with them, in ten weeks.

_Give or take a little, unless he’s like his father_. Will cracked a small smile, set the ultrasound down, thought how unlike Hannibal it was to leave more than perhaps his keys on the counter- and that wasn’t for very long. He noticed there was a bottle of wine left out, on the counter along the wall, unopened. The cupboard where they kept their wine glasses was ajar.

Hannibal must have been about to get a drink when the package came.

_And he dropped everything to put it together_. Will smiled to himself, set the picture down. He had his own copy, it was folded up in his wallet, even if it was only a week old. The corners were worn from where he toyed with it. He had to touch it, fiddle with them, when he stared at it- often at night when Hannibal was reading in his study, or cooking. Will sat and nursed his whiskey and looked at the growing _creature_ that was human, that was a boy-

That was Andrius.

_That was his son_.

Will left the dogs for the time being- they could stand a few minutes wait on dinner- and headed back upstairs, down the long hall to the room next to the master bedroom, with the door left open and Hannibal still diligently working. He had removed his jacket, his waist coat, even his tie- and left them neatly folded next to him. Sleeves rolled up and his back to Will, he worked as if the world did not turn around him, as if reality had stopped and this were the only thing that mattered.

Because in that moment, to Hannibal, it was. And Will could see that- it mattered because it was his way of showing his son he loved him, even if a baby would never know how much his crib cost, wouldn’t understand his constantly-put-together father tearing apart that image to sit on the floor and work on it. Andrius wouldn’t understand until he was in the world and well beyond the age of a child, if at all.

But that didn’t matter. Will understood.

He smiled, stepping inside, resting his hand down on Hannibal’s shoulder. The progress he had made on the crib- which was impressive- had slowed, and Will slowly crouched down next to him. “How about I help?” he asked, and saw the silent relief in Hannibal’s eyes.

Will didn’t say a word as they worked, and Hannibal did not press him too. Together, their was a shared anxiety, a pleasant impatience-

And for Will, the constant tugging at the back of his mind- _is he going to love me_?


	2. Molly

“We could have used Andrius’s crib,” Will pointed out as Hannibal settled a large box into the freshly painted room.

“He is not ready to move out of it yet,” Hannibal reminded Will, straightening up and arching back, cracking his back in a way that Will might tease him for. The box, containing the second crib he had ever had to purchase, was heavy- heavier than he remembered Andrius’s being. “He might not be until he is closer to three.”

“The boy’s probably going to be driving by the time he’s three,” Will pointed out with a laugh, and Hannibal smiled, not arguing over the mental state of their son. Andrius had proven, at only eighteen months, to be intelligent. Will had, of course, never doubted it- he pointed out that he did share Hannibal’s genes. “Still, you didn’t need to spend a fortune on another crib.”

“It’s hand crafted William, I won’t have anything less for our children.” Hannibal eyed the box, then decided against opening it for the time. “Do you think you will have time to assist me in assembling it tomorrow.”

“I think so.” Will tapped his chin as he slipped passed Hannibal, out into the hallway and towards the open but gated door next to the master bedroom. Hannibal followed his husband into the room, found Andrius sitting on his green rug in the center of the room, playing with the large, cartoon looking toy dogs Will had recently brought him for him. They were big, colored brightly with the name of each color written on their sides and backs. Hannibal had laughed over the fact that they were _dogs_ , but approved of teaching Andrius colors. So far, he knew green, which was impressive enough, and at the moment his favorite.

“Dada!” he cried, seeing Will and lifting his arms up. Will scooped the boy up, cuddled him against his chest as he reached for Will’s curls, tugging. Then, in a fit of smile from having his father’s arms around him, pointed to the green wall in his room and happily proclaimed, “green!”

“That’s right!” Will grinned, hugging the boy tighter. “Good job Andrius.” He giggled, and Hannibal simply smiled at the two, closing in to run his hand along the boy’s fine blond hair, getting a stare from those large, baby blue eyes.

It was funny, how much they resembled Will’s. They had begun to darken a little, and if Hannibal looked hard enough, he could see flecks of grey in them now. Everyone commented that somehow, despite the boy being a small reprint of Hannibal himself, he had Will’s eyes- even if he shared no real blood with Will. Hannibal had fallen for the surrogate’s eyes- he still hadn’t told Will, but knowing Andrius managed to share characteristics with both of them left his heart skipping beats inside his ribs.

Will passed the boy to Hannibal, who cooed at him, whispering something in French that Will caught only portions of. He understood most of it, roughly, his own Cajun French buried deep in his history. What he did remember of it that fit, he spoke to the boy. Sometimes Will wondered if Andrius would speak French properly before English.

They left the room, heading back to the room that had been painted a deep rose on three walls, the final a lovely light pink. Will liked the aesthetic, had done it himself like he had painted Andrius’s room. He even had insisted on the pink, chose the shades himself.

Will walked the room, looking at the white dresser Hannibal had purchased- this had arrived before the crib this time around. It was stocked with little articles of clothing, just waiting for their daughter.

“Only a few more weeks,” Will whispered, hands on his hips, and heard Hannibal say to their boy _Your sister is coming soon_.

“Sissy,” Andrius said, pointing to one wall, than the other. Will laughed, turning to look at the boy and grinning.

“That’s right. This is Molly’s room. This is sissy’s room.” Andrius squirmed, before he rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, yawning once. Hannibal adjusted his hold on him, then ducked out to lay him down for a bit, before dinner. Will took the chance to walk the space of the room, touch the big pink stuffed elephant he had bought and put on a shelf- it had white polka dots and it was absurd and _absolutely adorable_ , and he pictured a little girl clutching it through out the years, and knew it had to go home with him.

He bit his lip, stopping at the window and looking outside, at the trees in the front yard, casting a pleasant, cool shade over the room. Soon, just a few more weeks. They had put off finishing the room for so long- had argued back and forth over what they needed. In the end, everything was new- _everything was expensive_ , and Will had lost most of the battles, except getting to paint the room himself. Hannibal hadn’t argued that, had given Will the space he needed to watch the room turn into a caricature of a living space. Vivid colors that grew over once tame colored walls, a guest room becoming a space for another life, another part of their family.

This time, a little girl- this time, a child with Will’s blood. Not that it mattered, Will knew it didn’t, but there was still something startling about the idea. He worried, often, if the little girl would be anything like him- he almost hoped not. Sometimes he wondered if his instability could be passed on, if he would have been better off telling Hannibal no, he didn’t need to pass on any DNA to the next generation.

Then again, he wondered if the darkness both of them shared could be passed on as well.

He pushed those thoughts away, looked up at the stuffed elephant, a fat thing, and simply smiled to himself. It didn’t matter, it wouldn’t matter, he’d love the little girl enough, he’d give her something to build stability on. Hannibal would, too. She’d be a little queen in the house-

Andrius was already a king, Will knew it, knew that Hannibal knew it as well. The boy was the center of their world.

“He’ll be out until dinner is ready,” Hannibal said, walking back in, tilting his head and examining Will, the odd intent look he had, eyeing the stuffed toy he had recently purchased. “Are you alright, beloved?”

“Fine,” Will said, as Hannibal crossed the room, slipped a hand around his waist and squeezed. “Just fine.”

He _was_ fine. He was terrified and excited, and counting down the hours until he met Molly, welcomed her into a world he swore to make perfect, just for her.


	3. Audra

“Hannibal! What is this!” Will stood in the open doorway, watching the man step from his Bentley, pulling large bags from the back seat and hooking them along his arms.

“Just a few things-“

“Hannibal.” Will folded his arms, leaning against the door frame, and the doctor shrugged a shoulder, giving him that charming smile as he walked up, kissed Will’s cheek. The younger man rolled his eyes, stepped aside and allowed him in, closing the door.

“Where are the children?”

“Andrius’s room. He’s trying to teach Molly colors.” Hannibal smiled and Will took some of the bags, the two heading up the stairs. Hannibal settled them in the hallway, next to the door that was cracked open, a room dedicated to yet another new member of the family, and Will followed suit, until Hannibal grabbed one of the bags and headed directly for their son’s room. Will followed, into the room after Hannibal moved the gate, and Andrius was up, arms out, saying happily “daddy!” as Hannibal got down on his knees and hugged the little four-year-old. Molly clapped, waited patiently for Hannibal to shower her with kisses, before producing little presents for them from his bag.

Will laughed, watching Molly light up at the stuffed Elephant Hannibal had bought her- it was pink, she loved the damn animals in pink, and it had a doctor’s coat over it’s polka dot dress. She was squealing, clutching it to her little chest, the toy far too large for her to properly carry, and Will could foresee her dragging it with her. She already dragged the elephant he had bought before she was born everywhere, only stopped when she got a new toy that over took it for a few weeks- then, she faithfully returned.

It was always long enough for Will to wash it, mend any tears it had acquired. Over the two years it had been loved, it had seen a lot of battle scars.

Andrius was eagerly looking through the coloring books Hannibal had brought home for him- and Will realized with a glance that they were, in fact, in French. _Of course_.

“You two be good,” Hannibal said, messing with Molly’s wild curls and then stroking Andrius’s blonde hair. “Da and I have to go work on Audra’s room.” Molly squealed, she made happy noises every time Will or Hannibal said the little girl’s name, and Andrius smiled, looking around for his crayons and wrapped up in the new books already.

The two exited, closing the gate on the room, gathering up the bags and opening the door. The room was already fully set up, the arguments over how to arrange it, what to furnish it with, long gone. Purple walls, all dark except the one by the window which was a lovely lilac, and wood stained black for her crib and matching furniture. It was much darker than the other kids’ rooms, but there was a beauty to it that Will and Hannibal both enjoyed.

“You already bought new sheets,” Will said, as he pulled out more from one of the bags. Hannibal shrugged a shoulder.

“We cannot have too many.” Will rolled his eyes, situated them in the closet as Hannibal ran his hand along the mattress in the crib, feeling the soft cotton sheet fitted over it. Cool, just waiting for their little girl to fill it.

“Does your Italian friend have kids? With how much furniture we’ve bought from him we’ve probably put a kid through school.” Hannibal laughed, knew that Will was referring to the man who had made the furniture for each of the children’s rooms over the years. He watched Will close the closet door, walk over to him and reach up, play with the back of his ashen blonde hair. He leaned in, kissed Hannibal’s neck, just once, then nuzzled. Will’s chest was tight, knew Hannibal’s was too- the excitement of meeting their little girl enough to leave their skin crackling with static. The due date was approaching, just about four days now, and the surrogate- the same woman who had carried Molly for them- assured them she thought their little girl would be on time.

“I want to meet her,” Hannibal breathed, and Will slipped into his arm, smiling, heart beating like a madman’s.

“I know. Me too. The kids can’t wait.” They both chuckled over it, still looking down at the empty crib. With a collective sigh, they removed themselves from the room, lest they spend the entire evening staring impatiently, waiting for the final member of their family to join them. Waiting for completion.

Hannibal left Will to gather up the kids as he went to start dinner. Will had to carry both Molly and her new toy, as she refused t leave it be, and Andrius followed close behind, his little hand clutching along the railing of the stairs as he walked behind Will, just like his _da_ had told him to, to make sure he didn’t fall. When they reached the bottom Will took the little boy’s hand, steering them towards the sitting room even though Molly complained she wanted to see daddy in the kitchen. He settled her on the couch, where she happily began moving her stuffed elephant about, and walked over to the Harpsichord, sitting on it as Andrius climbed up onto the bench.

“Can you show me what daddy showed you last night?” Will asked, pulling the boy onto his lap so he could reach easier. Andrius’s glasses slipped down his little nose, and Will adjusted them as the boy reached out, chewing on his tongue as he tried to remember where his hands had been. He settled them, then moved them, hit a key, then moved them back. He hit three keys, but kept a relatively steady tempo, and Will felt him tapping his foot against his leg just like Hannibal taught him too. After a few repetitions, he stopped, looking up at Will with big blue-grey eyes that simply melted his heart. “Good job,” Will cooed, peppering kisses along his forehead and making him squirm, giggle, just as Hannibal walked out.

“I thought I heard my boy playing,” he teased, wiping his hands on his apron. “Showing da what I taught you?” Andrius nodded, curling up into Will happily as Hannibal stopped to play with Molly’s curls. “Are you going to play for Audra?” he asked, turning, and the boy nodded, shyly, before he buried his face in Will’s chest. Hannibal chuckled, turning back to Molly. “And are you going to play with your baby sister?”

“’Dra!” she said, excitedly, nodding. He laughed, scooped the girl up to hold her, rocking her gently as she settled in. He knew, and Will could see, that it was a mistake, as he wouldn’t want to put her down now to finish dinner. Smiling, Will held onto Andrius and stood up, managing to carry him to the couch and settle him in, stopping to fix the boy’s glasses again and getting a happy smile, before he settled his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“How about I try to take over, just for a minute.” He kissed his cheek, then left him with the kids, making his way into the kitchen. While he was nowhere near the cook Hannibal was, never would be, he could at least keep an eye on anything cooking, pick up on some chopping here and there. That was easy enough.

Will knew if Hannibal could, he would juggle the children while he cooked, manage to hold Molly in one arm and use the other for everything else. He didn’t need to hold Andrius now, he was getting so big, but he’d want to stop to smile at the boy as he sat on one of the counters, watching with sharp eyes.

He was a smart one, Will knew. Molly was too- he could only imagine Audra would be the same, something magnificent like her older sister. He also knew Hannibal would fae the problem of never wanting to set her down, to coddle her as he had wanted to with the older two children. It was one thing they had done that perhaps some _experts_ might disagree with, but Will couldn’t get enough of the kids and having them squirming happily in his arms, laughing and tugging on his curls and smiling their big, innocent smiles. Smiles that didn’t know the nasty shadows of the world, only the good.

He’d work forever to keep it that way, as long as he could. He knew Hannibal would too.

As if the man knew he had crossed Will’s mind, he came walking in, taking up his place and checking on dinner. Will smiled at him, watching him move about gracefully.

“We’re going to need more arms,” Will said suddenly, and Hannibal laughed, loud and sharp, as if he was inside Will’s head and he knew _exactly_ what he meant.

“We’ll figure it out.” Will smiled, just as Hannibal’s phone began to ring from where it sat on the counter. Hannibal left his place by the stove for it, gathering it up and answering quietly, as Will worked the food in the frying pan. He stopped only when he heard Hannibal’s voice raise, and then the man was rushing over, turning the stove off, confusing Will because the food wasn’t done. “What are you-“

“She’s on her way to the hospital,” Hannibal said, and Will didn’t need any other explanation. He fished his own phone out, as Hannibal rushed to head upstairs, get the bags he had packed for the kids the week prior- always prepared, and Will was s thankfully. Will waited until Jimmy picked up, then said as he walked out to peek at the kids, sitting happily on the couch, Andrius making Molly’s new toy dance for her,

“She’s on her way Jimmy, can we bring the kids over?” Jimmy’s excited voice could be heard over the line- he loved the kids, even if Brian was _still_ awkward around them. Will would have left the kids with Alana and Beverly, but he knew they would be at the hospital as soon as they heard. Will thanked Jimmy, hung up, just as Hannibal appeared on the stairs, bags slung over his shoulders, heading straight for the kids and smiling. “Time to see uncle Jimmy,” Will said, as he scooped Molly up, and Hannibal helped Andrius off the couch. “Daddy and I have to go welcome your baby sister.”

The two smiled, kept smiling even as they got the kids safely packed into the car, smiled even as Will stole one brief, excited kiss, before climbing in.

It was time to meet the final missing piece of the family’s puzzle.


End file.
